Zamroczenie
by Lady Lauviah
Summary: Krótka historia o dość specyficznej relacji między Flippym a Flaky. M, bo Flippy.


- Flippy… przestań… - jęknęła cicho Flaky, gdy miała jeszcze siłę cokolwiek powiedzieć. Każde wypowiedziane słowo kradło jej oddech, energię. Chociaż rozdrapała ręce byłego żołnierza do krwi, ten nadal ściskał jej szyję.

Flaky powoli przestawała cokolwiek widzieć, a jej walka z Flippym ograniczała się jedynie do rozpaczliwych prób złapania choć odrobiny więcej tlenu. Nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Widziała w jego oczach nienawiść i chęć mordu. Tak odmienne od tego uczucia, którym zawsze na nią spoglądał.

Oblizał się wulgarnie. Dyszał ciężko, zupełnie jakby czerpał z duszenia jej erotyczną przyjemność.

- Fli...ppy...

Wiedziała, że od śmierci dzieli ją zaledwie parę sekund. Zrezygnowana puściła nawet ręce mężczyzny i spróbowała się do niego uśmiechnąć. Mimo jego choroby, wciąż go kochała. I była pewna, że on też w pewien sposób kochał ją.

Wtedy Flippy puścił. Gwałtownie złapała oddech, z ulgą zamknęła oczy. Już była pewna, że ją zabije. Nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolił nienawiści przejąć kontroli nad sobą na tak długo.

Nie spodziewała się jednak, że ją pocałuje. A w każdym razie nie spodziewała się sposobu, w jaki to zrobi. Zachłannie, agresywnie. Kiedy znowu miała trudności w oddychaniu, kiedy poczuła, że zrywa z niej bieliznę wiedziała, że _zły brat bliźniak_ postanowił się zabawić.

A ona nie umiała się bronić.

* * *

><p>- Flaky... – Flippy zerwał się z łóżka. Wpadając na ścianę potrącił komodę. Nie zwrócił uwagi na spadającą z niej lampkę i kilka osobistych przedmiotów. Wcisnął się w kąt, wsunął zakrwawione ręce pod pachy, próbował uspokoić oddech.<p>

Nie wiedział, co w niego wstąpiło. Psychiatra dawał mu szanse na wyjście z tego. Był praktycznie pewien, że już wyzdrowiał. Dlaczego miałby sądzić, że jest inaczej, skoro ostatni atak szału miał miejsce prawie trzy miesiące wcześniej? A sam doskonale wiedział, że bywały chwile, gdy sadystycznym psychopatą potrafił się stać nawet kilka razy dziennie. Ale wtedy była ona. Jedyna umiała spojrzeć mu prosto w zasnute szaleństwem oczy i rozkazać spokój.

Musiała się tego nauczyć, gdy zdecydowała się dać szansę ich związkowi, ich _przyszłości_.

Tym razem nie miała na to szans. Zaatakował ją, gdy wybudzała się ze snu.

Nie potrafił powstrzymać łez. Patrzył na to, co zrobił swojej ukochanej. Leżała na łóżku, zadrapana, prawie zaduszona, ułożona w wyuzdany sposób. Z jej ud i piersi spływała krew. Wszędzie widział dużo krwi. Nawet nie wiedział, jak to zrobił.

Skulił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy usłyszał jej cichy szloch. Nienawidził, gdy przez niego płakała. Nienawidził siebie za to, że nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Nienawidził się, bo ją krzywdził.

- Flaky... ja... – wydyszał ciężko, podszedł do łóżka. Chwycił ją za rękę. Odruchowo spróbowała ją cofnąć. Głośno przełknął ślinę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że znowu była przerażona. Trzęsła się. Poluzował uścisk, chciał zabrać dłoń. Nie pozwoliła mu. Wbiła mu paznokcie między palcami. Do krwi.

Przygryzł wargę.

Podziwiał ją. W takich chwilach jak ta. Chociaż dawała mu odczuć swój strach, to nie opuściła go. Jak tylko mogła, pomagała mu wrócić do normalności. A on jej się tak odpłacał. Nienawidził się.

Dopiero po chwili jej oddech się uspokoił. Zwróciła ku niemu swoje spojrzenie, zapłakane czerwone oczy. Łzy znowu zaczęły spływać mu po twarzy. Ponownie ją okaleczył. Na twarzy ograniczyło się to tylko do na wpół rozerwanej dolnej wargi. Na szczęście.

- Wybacz mi, Flaky... Ja... nie chciałem...

Usłyszał jej ciche westchnienie.

- Wiem – wyszeptała.

* * *

><p>Jak sięgał pamięcią, Flaky zawsze była przy nim. Wcześniej ich relacja była czysto platoniczna. Nie był pewien, czy to jego brak zainteresowania kobietami czy jej ówczesny wygląd. Jak byli nastolatkami, Flaky przechodziła ciężki okres dojrzewania i nie była pewna swojej kobiecości. Ujawniało się to jej chłopięcym wyglądem, jakby na siłę ukrywała dziewczęce piękno.<p>

Gdy zaczęła akceptować swoją płeć i to, co się z nią wiąże, Flippy zaciągnął się do wojska. Chociaż wtedy nadal się przyjaźnili, na front zabrał ze sobą jej zdjęcie. Jego przyjaciele śmiali się z niego, że się zakochał i w swoim romantyzmie jest uroczy. Ich przepychanki początkowo kończyły się siniakami kolegów. Potem ich żarty targnęły jakąś strunę w jego sercu i uświadomił sobie, że mieli rację. Naprawdę ją **kochał**. Zapowiedział nawet przyjaciołom, że pierwsze co zrobi po powrocie do domu, to poprosi ją o rękę.

Znowu go wyśmiali, ale tym razem wiedział, że nie śmieją się z niego, tylko z nim.

Będąc na froncie, nie spodziewał się tylko jednego. Tego, że skończy się to zespołem stresu pourazowego, który zmieniał go w potwora. Najgorsze w tym było to, że w czasie szaleństwa doskonale wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje – ale nie potrafi nad tym zapanować. Bolało go, że działał instynktownie i wszystkich traktował jak swoich wrogów, chcących go zabić.

Musiał być od nich szybszy.

I był.

* * *

><p>Kiedy tylko wrócił do domu, Flaky bardzo go zaskoczyła. Na stole w przedpokoju zastał złożoną w pół różową karteczkę, na której widniało zaproszenie na przyjęcie urodzinowe. Kilka minut zastanawiania się uświadomiło mu, że to on miał urodziny. Nawet o nich nie pamiętał, gdy w końcu wracał z wojska, w czas pokoju. Chciał się tylko z nią zobaczyć, objąć ją.<p>

Nacisnął klamkę do jej domu, jak tylko wybiła godzina przyjęcia. W progu powitały go krzyki radości, życzenia, śmiechy. Czuł, jak drgnęło jego szaleństwo. Wtedy w ramiona wpadła mu lekka Flaky, usłyszał jej słodkie życzenia, poczuł na policzku te miękkie usteczka, o których marzył od wielu miesięcy.

Uspokoił się.

Znowu prawie stracił kontrolę, gdy Flaky podawała mu nóż do ciasta. Poczuł gulę w gardle, mógł przysiąc, że spływa mu po czole pot. Ale Flaky się uśmiechała. Wziął głęboki oddech. Przeszło mu.

I przechodziło mu później niezliczoną ilość razy. Jak Flaky nie było w pobliżu, ich wspólni przyjaciele w takich momentach kończyli z ciężkimi obrażeniami. Tylko ona trzymała go w ryzach – początkowo nieświadomie.

* * *

><p>Flaky ponuro mieszała w herbacie. Flippy siedział koło niej ze spuszczoną głową. Od jego ostatniego ataku minęły cztery miesiące. O ile w przerwach pomiędzy atakami układało się między nimi dobrze, tak teraz było okropnie. Mało ze sobą rozmawiali, mało na siebie patrzyli. Flippy gryzł się sam ze sobą, wściekły na siebie i na wszystko. Przecież to była jego wina, że tak się to skończyło.<p>

Kątem oka spostrzegł jak jego ukochana kładzie nogi na pufie obok. Chyba starała się rozluźnić. Przełknął ślinę.

Za kilka dni mijało im razem jakieś sześć lat. Przypomniał sobie, jak lata wstecz odrzuciła jego oświadczyny, a on w furii skatował biednego Cuddlesa i złamał mu kilka żeber. Przełknął ślinę.

Spojrzał na nią ponownie. Miała a sobie dwuczęściową, różową piżamę.

Wyglądała tak niewinnie. Nie tak, jak dwa tygodnie wcześniej, gdy przyszła do jego pokoju, ledwie ubrana. Tej nocy pozwoliła mu wrócić do sypialni. Tej nocy robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby wynagrodzić jej ostatnie tygodnie. Wiedział, że to za mało, ale łudził się.

Łudził się też, że po wspólnie spędzonej nocy wszystko wróci do normy. Chociaż trochę. Był wściekły, gdy jej ponure, zdawkowe odpowiedzi zmieniły się w ponure zdania. Powinien się chociaż cieszyć, że zaczęła się do niego odzywać i nie ignorowała go tak bardzo, jak wcześniej. Ale nie potrafił. Był wściekły.

Uważnie na nią patrzył. Wiedział, że unikała jego wzroku.

- Flippy, muszę ci coś powiedzieć – zaczęła. Wbiła spojrzenie w herbatę.

Odwrócił się do niej, przybliżył. Nadal nie chciała na niego spojrzeć.

- Jestem w ciąży – szepnęła. Mężczyzna wstrzymał oddech. Uśmiechnął się.

- Flaky, przecież to wspaniała wiadomość! – roześmiał się, zabrał z jej rąk herbatę, w końcu odważył się mocno ją do siebie przytulić. Nie opierała się. Westchnęła cicho. Kiedy ją od siebie odsunął, prawie zamarł w miejscu ze złamanym sercem.

Jej oczy były takie puste. Jakby to była najgorsza wiadomość na świecie.

Niepewnie odsunął się od niej. Wstał i wyszedł z domu. Jego ofiarą został pofarbowany na niebiesko Splendid. Gdy łamał mu ręce, wrzeszczał. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że szaleństwo wyjdzie z takiego powodu.

Był wściekły.

Na siebie.

* * *

><p>Po swoim wyznaniu, Flaky przeniosła się do Petunii. Wiedziała, że Flippy wyjdzie z domu, chociażby na głupi spacer, gdy zobaczy jej reakcję. Wtedy wzięła wcześniej spakowaną walizkę, zostawiła krótki list i uciekła.<p>

U Petunii odmówiła zeznań, skuliła się w swoim nowym pokoju na łóżku i cicho szlochała. Znała go już tyle lat. Tyle lat z nim była, tak dobrze go znała, wiedziała o nim wszystko. Kilka tygodni wcześniej dotarło do niej nawet, że już w ogóle się go nie boi.

Było tylko jedno „ale".

Nie chciała mieć z nim dziecka.

W tej chwili nie było dla niej nic gorszego od wizji bycia matką dziecka tego popapranego weterana. Jakby to miało wyglądać? Każdego dnia miała drżeć ze strachu o siebie i maleństwo? Kto wie, co mogło się stać. Jak mógł się zachować. Oczywiście wiedziała, kiedy Flippy dostawał szału. Przez lata nauczyła się rozpoznawać sytuacje, dźwięki czy obrazy, które przypominały mu o horrorach z czasów wojny. Dzięki temu wiedziała, czego unikać.

Flippy walczył z tym, bo ją kochał. Niejednokrotnie powtarzał, że to tylko dzięki niej zaczyna wracać do normalności. Bolało ją niestety to, że nadal zdarzały mu się te cholerne ataki. I to zdecydowanie zbyt często.

Skulona na łóżku cicho szlochała. Może by i pomyślała o potomstwie, ale dopiero jakby miała pewność, że Flippy nad sobą panuje. Przynajmniej szalał raz na kilka miesięcy, nie codziennie. Zawsze mogło być gorzej.

Gdy poczuła silny uścisk na gardle, przestraszona spróbowała odepchnąć napastnika. W sypialni było ciemno, ale mimo to dostrzegła specyficzny blask zasnutych szaleństwem oczu.

- Fli... – zaczęła słabo. Uścisk na gardle zelżał. Sekundę potem poczuła, jak weteran ją knebluje.

- _Drogi Flippy... Wybacz mi, ale nie mogę z Tobą być..._

Z przerażeniem usłyszała pierwsze linijki swojego listu. Flippy agresywnie podciągnął jej koszulkę do góry, obnażając kształtne piersi i brzuch. Zaśmiał się cicho i przytknął jej do podbrzusza coś, co ją ukłuło. Przestraszona bała się oddychać. W blasku księżyca wpadającym przez okno, w końcu zobaczyła jego twarz. Przełknęła ślinę.

Flippy oblizał się, wolną ręką mocno ścisnął jedną pierś.

- _O siebie już się nie boję. Boję się, że skrzywdzisz nasze dziecko..._

Zaśmiał się gardłowo. Usłyszała jego ciężkie dyszenie. Mocniejsze ukłucie uświadomiło jej, co trzymał w ręce przy jej brzuchu. Miał nóż.

- _Dla dobra naszego dziecka muszę odejść. Proszę, wybacz mi..._

Chociaż krzyknęła rozpaczliwie, poprzez knebel słychać było jedynie zduszony pisk. Wbił nóż. Ciepła krew spłynęła w pościel.

- _Kocham cię. Na zawsze twoja, Flaky..._

Uniósł nóż i ponownie zatopił go w jej ciele. Płakała, wiła się z bólu. Mocno trzymał.

- Też cię kocham, Flaky. Nigdzie nie odejdziesz... Zostaniesz ze mną... Na zawsze.

* * *

><p>Zerwał się z łóżka, krzycząc. Nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. Flaky leżała koło niego, a jego krzyk wybudził ją ze snu. Rozciągnęła się w pościeli, uśmiechając w jego kierunku. Tak pięknie wyglądała z włosami rozsypanymi po poduszce. Włosami, które wyglądały jak krew...<p>

Przetarł twarz dłonią. Miał wrażenie, że to jakieś cholerne deja vu. Wydawało mu się, że wtedy rzucił się na nią i ją okaleczył. A to doprowadziło w końcu do jej ucieczki...

Wstrzymał oddech. Słyszał w głowie irytujący głos domagający się jej krwi. Pochylił się nad nią, by spełnić żądanie głosu. Nieprzytomnie sięgnął do jej szyi. Ale zamiast zacisnąć palce, delikatnie musnął nimi jej skórę. Pocałował ją. Skarcił się również w duchu. Przecież nie mógł pozwolić koszmarowi na spełnienie się.

Chwycił mocno kobietę w ramiona. Ufnie się w niego wtuliła. Cicho chichocząc odwzajemniła czuły pocałunek.

Schował twarz między jej szyją a barkiem. Zadrżała, czując jego ciepły oddech.

- Flaky... chcę mieć z tobą dziecko.

Zaśmiała się głośniej, delikatnie głaszcząc jego włosy.

- Nie wygłupiaj się, Flippy.

* * *

><p><strong>Flippy, Flaky  Happy Tree Friends © MondoMedia**


End file.
